


A Bad Idea

by Phoebe_M_FB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_M_FB/pseuds/Phoebe_M_FB
Summary: Remus has realised that being alone, at night, with a very drunk Sirius Black (who he's wildly in love with because the universe hates him) might be a very Bad Idea.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 26





	A Bad Idea

“Alright, alright, time out.” Sirius’ head lolled over the end of his bed so he was lying upside down. “You're telling me,” he stabbed a finger at Remus, who looked back with an amused expression, “that muggles have gone to the moon? Nah, I don't believe you.” He nodded with a confident expression on his face and took another swig of firewhisky.  
“It's true.” Peter piped up, “I watched it with my muggle cousins.”  
Sirius’ eyebrows furrowed and he said in an awed voice, “You were there? Why did you never mention this before Wormtail?” Remus laughed.  
“He means that he watched it on the television.” When Sirius just gave him a confused look, he sighed, “For merlin's sake Sirius, you've been in Muggle Studies for the last four years.” Sirius shrugged, the motion nearly making him topple off his bed. James laughed.  
“Why haven't we gone to the moon?” he whined, “Moooonnnnyyyy, I want to go the the moon.”  
“I don't.” Remus said firmly, “Merlin knows how it would affect me, you know, with my-”  
“Furry little problem?” Sirius continued, suddenly serious (no pun intended), “Oh well. Guess I'll just have to settle for you Moonpie.” He winked and Remus felt a sudden heat rush to his cheeks. He looked away, then cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject.  
“Do you wanna sneak into the kitchens, try to steal some pies?” Peter nodded enthusiastically and sprung up from his bed. Sirius, however, groaned dramatically.  
“I'm too drunk for this,” he slid even more off his bed, so he was half lying on the floor. “James and Peter can go, I'm tired.”   
“And me?” Remus raised an unimpressed eyebrow.  
“Well you can keep me company of course!” Sirius winked - again. Which was when Remus realised that being in a room with Sirius alone, at night, when he was not drunk but definitely not sober, was a Bad Idea. He seemed to be having a lot of those lately, the first being falling in love with one of his best friends and the latest being allowing James and Sirius to steal firewhisky from Hogsmeade.  
“Suuuure,” James stretched the word out, “Just laze around here while we do all the work.” Sirius gave him a cheeky grin.  
“Maybe you can nick something for Evans.” James’ face lit up.  
“You're a genius Padfoot! She loves the raspberry tarts! Come on Pete.” He grabbed the boys hand and dragged him out of the dorm. Remus and Sirius were alone.  
Well this was not his intention.

“So, Mooony.” He stretched out the nickname, like he always did when he was drunk, “What do you think of Dorcas?” He looked up at Remus inquiringly. Well this was random.  
“Umm, I guess she’s nice? She’s, uh, pretty?” Remus said, confused, “Why?”  
“I tried to give her a snog last night, she said she’s not my type! And that doesn't make sense because I'm everyone's type. Aren't I everyone’s type, Moony?” Remus swallowed down the lump in his throat.  
“Yeah, Sirius, you're everyone’s type.” He fiddled with a loose thread on his jumper, keeping his eyes firmly off Sirius.  
“Everyone’s?” Sirius’ voice seemed to contain a hint of vulnerability, he sat up and laid back on his bed, looking at Remus.  
“Of course you are. You're Sirius Black.” He was unable to keep the edge of bitterness out of his voice. “You're basically the King of Hogwarts.”  
“You think so?” Sirius was studying Remus with eyes cloudy with alcohol, he stood up - staggering a little - then walked over to Remus’ bed and flopped down and flung an arm over his shoulder. Remus stiffened, caught between wanting to shove his arm off and lean into him. “So what’s your type?” He leaned in and practically whispered the question into Remus’ ear, his warm breath raising goosebumps.  
“Ummm,” Remus took a steadying breath, which was another Bad Idea because he inhaled the scent of firewhisky and leather jacket and cigarettes and - most of all - Sirius. “I - I guess,” He was finding it hard to get the words out, the lump in his throat seeming to increase in size, “Emmaline Rose is pretty, you know, in Hufflepuff?” Sirius made a noise of affirmation, sounding like he didn't believe Remus in the slightest.  
“You mean, Rose with the leather jacket?” He asked, moving even closer to Remus’ face, “And the attitude problem?”  
“Yup.” Remus replied, his voice coming out high-pitched and squeaky.  
“Remus.” Sirius’ voice raised butterflies in his stomach and when he placed his hand on his cheek and gently turned his face around, it sent little shockwaves over his skin. He was slowly turned to face Sirius, who had a soft grin on his face.  
“Is this okay?” Sirius murmured. Remus nodded his head, unable to say or do anything that might wake him up from this wonderful, beautiful dream as Sirius leaned forwards.  
Then their lips touched. It was just a chaste kiss, the sort you might give to a family member, but it sent fireworks spiralling through his body. Sirius looked radiant, his hair loose and falling over his shoulders in tousled waves and his grey eyes seeming silver in the light. He wound his hand through Sirius’ hair and pulled him in for another perfect kiss, this one lasting for longer and sending even more shivers through him.

“About bloody time!” They jerked apart to see James watching them with a massive grin on his face, his arms laden with pies and tarts, “You owe me five galleons Wormtail.” Peter’s chubby face peeked in from the corner of the doorway, his cheeks stuffed full of cake. He rolled his eyes.  
“Finally! Only took them three years to work it out.” He shouldered his way past James and sank onto his bed, shoving another tart into his mouth.  
“Out!” Sirius chucked a pillow at the two Marauders, a fake scowl plastered on his face. “Me and my boyfriend want some private time.” He then got a panicked look on his face and whirled to Remus, “That is, I mean, if that’s okay. I don't want to assume!” Remus laughed, a carefree, joyful sound.  
“Yes, Padfoot, that’s okay.” He drew him in for another kiss, ignoring the cheering and wolf-whistles coming from their dormmates.  
And it was.  
It was all going to be okay.


End file.
